Zodiacs Awaken
by x-kitty-x
Summary: Sailor Moon and her court needing help from outsiders?! Why and to defeate whom? A new enemy?! Read for more...


***I am not making money off of salior moon.. I have been Watching it for almost 10 years now and I am just a die hard fan! so dont sue me Naoko Takeuchi.***   
  
As a young girl walks into the Tokyo International Airport, she was about 5'8" and skinny. She wore a pair of blue bellbottoms and a purple tank top with a black backpack. She looks at every face, then she headed for the arrivals and departures, " aw, gate C4." She heads up the escalators toward that gate.  
  
When she gets their, a crowd was coming off a the plane. A dog popped its head out of the girls backpack, "Now, her name is Lily, and she has a bit of an attitude." The girl looked at the dog, "Lady, do you think she will like me and the others?" Lady smiled, "Of course Layla, who wouldn't like you, and the others? No one, so don't worry." Layla smiled and continued to look.   
  
Just as the Layla thought Lily wouldn't come at all, a girl with sky blue hair that touched the ground walked off the plain. Following at her heels, was a mid-sized cat with a symbol of the zodiac sign, Taurus. Lady smiles, "that's her." She jumps out of Layla's backpack and walked to them, and Layla followed. Before Layla could say a word, a hand grabbed her shoulder, and she turned ready to hit, but stopped like an inch from hitting the person.  
  
A girl about 5'2" with dark green hair and violet eyes looked at Layla, then, the hand about to hit her, "um… well I didn't want to wait in the car anymore, and decided to follow you in." Layla put her hand down, "Angel, don't do that. You know it scares me." Angel looked down, "I'm sorry, I was lonely. I didn't mean anything by it." Layla smiled, "It's ok." Layla turned back around, and Lily was standing their, "Hi, I'm Lily."  
  
Angel just waved and looked down, Layla smiled, "Hi. I'm Layla and this is Angel. The mutt is Lady…" Lady looked up, "hey!" Layla continued, "You're the last one to come. Do you have a place to stay?" Lily looked at the cat, " Not until tomorrow, but I have a hotel reservation for tonight. Layla smiled, "ok, well lets go back to my place. We'll eat and rest 'till tonight. Lily looked confused, "what's going on tonight?" Layla looked confused now too, "I don't really know, I know we are going to all meet for the first time, and I think we should rest up." So the trio of teenage girls walked out to the car with the two animals followed.  
  
When they got out to the car a white cat was sitting in it. It had a symbol of Capricorn on it, "Angel you found them ok huh?" Angel smiled a little, " yes I did." Then Angel got in the back seat of the car where the white cat followed. Lily's cat looked goggly at the white cat, "oh yah." He jumped next to her, "I'm Joey, nice to meet you." The white cat looked at him and snickered. Layla giggled, "That's Artemis." Joey looked at Layla and then looked at Artemis, "a beautiful name for a beautiful cat." Lily looked at the car, "a 69 mustang right?" Layla looked at Lily, "Yah, I had it imported from the USA when I came to Japan. This is my pride and joy… It's even better from the inside." Lily blushed and got in the car.  
  
Wile they were driving, Lily looked at Angel, "why are you so quiet?" Angel looked at her feet, "Am I quiet? I can't tell." Layla looked at Angel and smiled, "your not quiet Angel." Then looked at Lily, " She's been through a lot in her life. Her and Artemis stay with me and Lady." Joey was still hitting on Artemis but it wasn't working. In fact Artemis was sleeping on Angel's lap. Lily sighed, "Joey get up here now." With a heavy heart, Joey jumped into the front seat and sat on Lily's lap. Layla was humming to herself and Lily was getting board, "So Layla, you are…?" Layla looked over for a sec, then her eyes were back on the road, "Oh, I'm Sailor Sagittarius or Sag is fine. I think Sagittarius is too long. Angel is Sailor Capricorn and you'll meet the others soon. You are Sailor Taurus right?" Lily nodded, "Yep that's me alright… You know, my sergeant mother's name is Layla, It's the French name meaning pure." Layla smiled "well, I did not know that… My last name is Pure in Japanese, Junsui… Angel informed me of that."  
  
Lily smiled for the first time since the trio met, " Wow that's really cool" Layla looked at Lily from the corner of her eye, "Yep, that tells you something huh?… hey look good when you smile, you should smile more often." Lily blushed and looked at her feet, "oh, um… well, do you know our mission, goal, objective. Why were we awakened?" Layla shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know, none of us know. Our guardians only know that when they are awakened to search for us." Lily shrugged her shoulder too, "Sounds good enough to me."  
  
When they finally got to Layla's apt. Lily saw a two-bedroom place with a large kitchen and 1 bathroom. Everything was neatly put away and organized. It was basically spotless. Lily sat down on the couch in the center of the living room, and stretched her legs, "Ah, all those hours in that stuffy plane, it feels good to stretch out." Layla went into the kitchen, "Anyone want anything to eat?" Angel was in her room but you could still hear her faint voice, "no, I'm fine." Lily looked over the couch, "what do you have?" Layla smiled, "Well, we have pizza, left over chicken from dinner last night, and, um, oh we have cereal, or we could order Chinese food. They deliver." Lily thought, "What's pizza?"  
  
Layla's mouth dropped, "You've never had a slice of pizza…? Well then, this will only take a few min. you have to try it. It's Angel and my main meals." Layla popped a slice of pizza in the microwave, and then pressed start. When the bell dinged Layla came out of the kitchen with two plates, "here, cheese and pepperoni, our favorite."   
  
Lily was hesitant to try it but eventually took a bite, "mmmmm… this is good." Layla giggled, "See, I told you." Joey hopped onto the couch and begged, "Can I have some?" Layla looked at the cat, "sure, and Joey, no animals on the couch. But you can sit on the chair next to it" Lady was already in it, sleeping, so Joey took his bite of pizza and headed for the back of the chair. He jumped up and curled up into a ball. Lily looked into Angel's room, "why does Angel and Artemis hide in the room?" Layla looked into Angel's room too, "Well I don't really know, I know she was orphaned at birth and lived at the orphanage her whole life. No one talked to her or wanted her as a daughter, so when she was found to be a sailor scout, I adopted her." Lily looked confused, "How were you able to adopt?" Layla smiled, "Easy when I came to Japan, I became emancipated since I have no family here. That way I am considered 18. Old enough to adopt. She's only 12 and I thought that she deserves better." Lily smiled, "so nice to care about someone that much."   
  
Layla, looked at her, "I felt right doing it, I mean I just decided to adopt her. If you were in that situation, would you do that? What if it was you, in Angel's place? I know you were orphaned, but someone took you in, and cared for you, Angel never had the chance to love anyone, ever. Maybe that's why she is so distant."  
  
Lily looked serious, "Well, I never meant it to be bad, and you didn't have to jump on my case, I just wanted to know… Geese." Layla waved her hands, "No, No, I didn't mean it like that, I just was explaining." Lily shrugged, "ok then. When are we going to go meet the other scouts?" Layla looked at the clock, "well we can walk to the park. It's only a few minutes away, it's 5 now, oh in about 30 min we will leave." Lily sat back, "ok that way I can relax." Layla got up to put the dishes in the kitchen. Then she walked into Angel's room. Angel was laying on the bed with Artemis on her stomach, "so, Angel, what are you thinking about?" Layla asked. Angle was looking up at the ceiling, "oh nothing, just about our goal, mission, objective." Layla smiled, "you don't have to worry about it now, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it ok?" Angel looked up, nodded, and cracked a small smile, "you're right, Layla… You always know how to make me forget my problems."  
  
Layla smiled, "well we are going to leave soon so don't get to comfortable ok?" Angel nodded, "ok, I won't." Layla smiled and walked back into the kitchen and started to do the dishes. Lady came into the kitchen after Layla, " Layla, what do you think will happen tonight? When you meet the others." Layla smiled, " Easy, what comes natural. Be kind and hopefully they will be nice too." Lady sighed, " I mean this will be the first meeting ever for you guys." Layla nodded " I know Lady but I feel like we were meant to meet in our former lives but destiny was interfered with somehow." Lady sat, " oh how so..?" Layla stopped what she was doing, " I don't know I just feel it. It's not like I just remembered my past or anything, it's still a blur, but I have a feeling that… oh never mind, you wouldn't understand." And she continued to wash the dishes.  
  
It was half past five and Layla stopped what she was doing and walked out of the kitchen, "OK everyone, time to go." Lily got up with Joey, and Artemis followed at Angle's heels. As they gathered at the door everyone took a deep breath and Layla opened the door. Lady took a step out and said, " ok lets face our destiny." And the all walked up to the park.  
  
As they saw the park and then the hill they started to see figures on top of that same hill. Joey, and Lady darted to the hill, but Artemis stayed close to Angel. Layla and Lily ran after the two, and when they stopped, a group of girls stood talking and laughing. Layla smiled and walked closer wile Lily didn't move. Angle and Artemis stopped next to Lily. Lady got together with all the guardians that ranged in species and gathered all the 12 scouts, " ok, now is everyone here?.. good.. Now I want you to take your star wands and put them together." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. As their wands came together, all 12 colors light up like a rainbow wall and then condensed into balls. Then a woman appeared.  
  
Her eyes were a gentle blue and her hair was as white as snow. She spoke softly but made herself herd, "This is the first time any of you have met and are all together. My name is Queen Serenity, and I need your help. A new enemy has arrived that may be too strong for the inner and outer scouts. This is where you 12 are called into action, I can't tell you who the enemy is or what they want. But I can tell you this. You are the earth and moons only hope. Stand together and never let the planetary scouts fail or our future is doomed. On behalf of the moon, we will have peace again." She vanished, leaving only the stars in the sky. The crystals lost their glow and fell to the ground.  
  
Layla picked her crystal up, "what does these do?" Lily picked hers up, "I guess we'll have to find out. But they all have different colors so they must have different powers." Joey nodded, "yes you're right as usual Lily, they do have different powers, but I can't tell you what kinds of powers each of them hold…"  
  
Just then the transformation pins began to glow and the crystals followed in suit. Then they both combined and the pins were no longer but broaches shaped as a star appeared. Layla smiled, "new crystals and broaches. This night was very intresting." She gripped her broach "so we will have to wait and see, but I have work in the morning so I think we should meet same time tomorrow here ok?" everyone nodded and one bye one they left leaving Artemis, Joey, Lady, Angel, Lily, and Layla. "So Lily, you'll be ok until tomorrow? I mean you have a place to stay?" Layla asked. Lily nodded, "Sure do, I am staying at a hotel tonight until the paperwork on my apt. Goes through." Layla smiled, "are you sure you and Joey can stay with me and angel." Lily shook her head, "no we don't want to impose."  
  
Layla turned her back to Lily, "ok well I will see you tomorrow night. Come on Angel." Angel follows Layla and the two animal friends followed at there heels. Lily looked up at the moon alone now with Joey, "Joey do you think that we can just beat the new enemy without knowing their true power? I have doubts." Joe just sat their, "well I guess we will have to wait and see. Now I am tiered so lets go get some sleep." Lily nodded and walked back toward the city.  
  
***Well this is the end to the first chapter of the Zodiacs! I hope you liked it. I put a lot of time and effort into it. Next Time on Sailor Moon Zodiacs… The planetary Senshi Have met the Zodiacs and there is already tension between the two groups. Sagittarius and Apollo meet for the first time. Lily and Diamond meet (in scout and knight form). And a new enemy comes into play. Who does he work for and what does he want… Layla?! Find out and read the next chapter of Sailor Moon Zodiacs!!!**** 


End file.
